


Nieoficjalne Przykazania Aedr ... i Daedr

by Regalia1992 (orphan_account)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fourth Wall, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Inspiration, Lists, Translation, tłumaczenie fanowskie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T]Książkę „Dziesięć przykazań Dziewięciu Bóstw” można znaleźć w całym Elder Scrolls. Znajdują się w nim najistotniejsze przykazania każdego z Dziewięciu Bóstw.Ale co z tymi, o których nie napisano?Albo inaczej - co by było, gdyby Daedry stworzyły własne przykazania?





	1. Akatosh/Auriel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Unofficial Commandments of the Aedra...and the Daedra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304033) by [Siha_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Shepard/pseuds/Siha_Shepard). 



> [Od autora] Dzieło jest inspiracją "The Official List of Unofficial Rules of the Normandy" autorstwa TheRedshirtWhoLived.

**Akatosh / Auriel / Auri-El**

1\. Błagam, na me umiłowanie, bądź PUNKTUALNY.

2\. Traktuj dzieci me z szacunkiem, czy zrodzone są ze smoków, czy nie. Jednak, jeśli zachowują się jak idioci...

3\. Nie pozwól ślepemu czytać Pradawny Zwój.

4\. Nie profanuj Ścian z Krzykami w Skyrim! Dzieci me i ja NIE musimy wiedzieć, iż „Dan Byk tutej był” albo „Smocze Dziecię doszło”. Zaprawdę to się zestarzało.

5\. Nie stawiaj Lorkhana nade inne bóstwa. To wciąż... drażliwy temat.

6\. Nie mogę potwierdzić ni zaprzeczyć, iż Alduin przybył do Helgen ze względu na krótki paciorek Lokira.

7\. Nie proponuj „Bitwy Śmiertelnej” między Aedrą i Daedrą; brak nam materiału filmowego i efektów specjalnych, by sprostać temu zadaniu.

8\. Błagam, podczas modlitw do mnie nie intonuj „Dragon, Dragon, Rock the Dragon”, ni żadnych odniesień do czegokolwiek z Dragon Ball.

9\. Bez względu na to ile modów dodasz, nie pytaj mnie o miejsce ukrycia każdej Smoczej Kuli.

10\. Nie. To, iż jesteś pewnym rodzajem mego stworzenia (tj. Elfem z Wysokiego Rodu Thalmoru), nie znaczy, żeś jest lepszy od innych.

11\. Podkreślam kilkanaście razy na epokę, lecz nikt nie zdaje się słuchać, jednak powtórzę: Nie istotna jest rasa, nieważny sposób życia, NIE BĄDŹ DUPKIEM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x. _Dragon..._ \- opening z angielskojęzycznej wersji Dragon Ball. Zostawiłam oryginał. U nas, o ile pamiętam, DB oparte było z francuskiego przekładu.


	2. Arkay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przykazania Arkaya, Boga Cyklu Życia i Śmierci.

**Arkay**

1\. Proszę, sław i szanuj wszystkich tych, którzy uzdrawiają kompletnych idiotów ruszających bez miecza w bój, czy przy użyciu eliksiru, czy dzięki szkole Przywracania. Poważnie, uzdrawianie kogoś jest proste. Uzdrowienie idioty jest trudne.

2\. Nie profanuj żadnych grobów, nawet gdyby były, jak to ujął Akatosh, "wstydem dla mego stworzenia".  
a) Jeśli nalegasz na zbezczeszczenie grobów, ponieważ zmarli nie potrzebują złota i klejnotów, przynajmniej zostaw w spokoju urny czy sarkofagi. Później wyrzucasz czaszki, gdyż nie możesz ich pomieścić, a ten nowy topór bojowy i sproszkowane kości jako składnik są przereklamowane (Podziękowania dla Altry).

3\. Jeśli masz zamiar przeprowadzić nekromancję, PRZYNAJMNIEJ zachowaj szacunek względem nieumarłego.

4\. Jeśli jesteś tym typem człowieka, który przeprowadza nekromancję na kurach... Nie. Proszę, nie rób tego.

5\. Jeśli zdarzy ci się zostać... pewnym nekromantą-nekrofilem, ukrywającym się przed ludźmi Gwiazdy Zarannej... Zasłużyłeś na gniew tych, co po ciebie idą.

6\. Nie wylewaj alkoholu na żaden grób, bez względu na to, jakim pijakiem był zmarły za życia. Toż to prawdziwe marnotrawstwo! Zamiast tego połóż butelkę na grobie.

7\. NIE CZCIJ NAMIRY. Tylko tyle.

8\. Szanuj życie, które jest ci dane. Proszę.


	3. Dibella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przykazania Dibelli

**Dibella**

1\. Nie potrafię tego odpowiednio podkreślić: Jeśli ktoś nie chce zostać twoim kochankiem / małżonkiem / kimkolwiek, NIE ZABIJAJ go. Nazywamy to "Trzeba Żyć Dalej".

2\. ... Ci, którzy grają w Yandere Symulator to skaza na miłości. Poważnie, jak pokręcony musi być człowiek grający jako ktoś, kto dosłownie _szlachtuje_ i _manipuluje_ każdą napotkaną osobę tylko z powodu _zauroczenia_? Z pewnością nie jest to moje stworzenie!

3\. Ci, którzy oddają mi cześć i czytają albo _Zmierzch_ , albo, co gorsza, _Pięćdziesiąt Twarzy Greya_ , muszą spalić wydanie i zakopać popiół, nim oddadzą mi cześć. Lepiej, znajdź wszystkie wydania i spal je, gdziekolwiek się znajdują. 

4\. Tak, BDSM znajduje się w mojej sferze wpływów... O ile dotyczy dwóch albo więcej chętnych dorosłych, słowa bezpieczeństwa i tak dalej. Jak tylko słowo bezpieczeństwa albo "nie" zostanie zignorowane, _będę wiedziała_. I uczynię z twego życia miłosnego piekło.

5\. Plagiat _wszelkiego_ rodzaju w _jakiejkolwiek_ formie jest _WIELKĄ_ obrazą mnie. Kradzież czyiś dzieł, piosenek, poezji, scenariuszy, książek, _czegokolwiek_ , co zostało stworzone przez kogoś innego... jest piekielnym dobrym sposobem na wkurzenie Aedry.


	4. Julianos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julianos, Bóg Wiedzy, Logiki i Nauczania

**Julianos**

1\. Bez względu na to, kim jesteś, a szczególnie jeśli jesteś Nordem, _nigdy_ nie zapominaj o Sprytnym Rzemiośle.

2\. ... Nie mogę ani potwierdzić, ani zaprzeczyć, że maczałem palce w serii o Harrym Potterze.  
a. Jednak Dolores Umbridge _nigdy_ nie przeszła mi przez myśl.

3\. Magiczne kalambury są niesamowite, nieważne co inni o nich sądzą.

4\. To w porządku być sprytnym, to odznaka dumy być inteligentnym. Ale jest przekleństwem wiedzieć wszystko.

5\. Im więcej książek tym lepiej!

6\. Poznęcaj się nad nerdem, wróć do tej chwili po jakiś dziesięciu latach i zobacz, jak głupio wyglądasz.

7\. _Zawsze dziękuj wszystkim praktykantom Szkoły Przywracania._ To oni utrzymują się przy życiu; należą im się podziękowania!

8\. Nigdy nie mów „magia jest dla słabych”, te słowa mogą obrócić się przeciwko tobie.

9\. **Nie jest** mądrym nękanie początkującego maga... szczególnie jeśli jest dzieckiem.


	5. Kynareth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przykazania Kynareth, Bogini Nieba, Wiatru, Żywiołów, Tej Czystej i Patronki Żeglarzy.

**Kynareth**

1\. Rzucam ci wyzwanie. Zapal w pomieszczeniu dla niepalących.

2\. Jeśli zdarzy ci się polować, wyrusz na łowy jedynie, jeśli musisz. Polowanie tylko dla sportu nie podniesie twojego wyniku.  
a. taksydermia... wciąż jest drażliwym tematem.

3\. Kiedy korzystasz z Krzyku... Nie używaj go tylko dlatego, że po prostu potrafisz.

4\. Kiedy spotkasz Siwobrodych na szczycie Gardła Świata, traktuj ich z szacunkiem i bądź uprzejmy tak, jak oni będą dla ciebie.

5\. Jeśli ktoś bardzo nieadekwatnie modli się o deszcz... Bądź ostrożny, o co prosisz.

6\. Nie. To, że utworzył się potężny sztorm, nie oznacza, że Ja mam, jak wy śmiertelnicy mówicie, „te dni". Jestem po prostu zdenerwowana sposobem w jaki wy, śmiertelnicy, traktujecie zamieszkany świat.

7\. Uważaj, co masz na myśli, mówiąc: „Niech mnie/cię piorun strzeli!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x. taksydermia – sztuka montażu lub reprodukcji, najczęściej poprzez wypchanie martwych zwierząt na wystawę (np. trofea myśliwskie) lub dla innych źródeł badań.


	6. Mara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przykazania Mary, Bogini Małżeństwa, Rodziny, Ogniska Domowego i Dzieci

**Mara**

1\. Nie. NIE MOŻESZ zabić swojego małżonka, tylko dlatego, że olśniło cię przed moim ołtarzem. Musisz, powtórz za mną, ZAKOMUNIKOWAĆ. To proste i łatwe do zrozumienia, spróbuj.

2\. No dalej. Wyzywam cię. Rozładuj swoją frustrację i chorą perwersję na swoim ciele i krwi.

3\. Nie, nie możesz zabić ani pobić swojego dziecka (dzieci), ponieważ to, jak mawiają nowocześni śmiertelnicy, „małe bachory”. To się nazywa „bycie dobrym rodzicem”. Pewien rolnik z Rorikstead powinien tego spróbować.

4\. Wierz mi albo nie, ale rodzina to nie tylko więzy krwi; „Krew przymierza jest gęstsza od wód łona” - powiedział kiedyś pewien śmiertelnik.

5\. Jednocześnie nie pozwalaj swoim dzieciom wędrować, gdzie tylko zechcą. Przecież musi być pewien UMIAR.

6\. Nie, twoje dzieci nigdy nie będą winne śmierci twojej żony podczas porodu.

7\. Nie obciążaj nadmierną pracą dzieci i nie każ im szybciej dorosnąć. Pozwól dziecku być dzieckiem.

8\. Jeśli w twojej rodzinie jest tyran, poproś kogoś, komu ufasz o pomoc. Jeśli w twojej rodzinie jest tyran, poproś kogoś, komu ufasz o pomoc... w poradzeniu sobie z nim.


	7. Stendarr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... emm... Rozkazy? Stendarra, Boskiego Miłosierdzia, Sprawiedliwości, Współczucia i Wspaniałomyślności.

**Stendarr**

1\. Mimo tego, co Altmer może o mnie mówić... Jestem miły! Przysięgam!

2\. Moi Strażnicy naprawdę powinni być bardziej... Miłosierni ~.  
(Taaaaakjeeeeest!)

3\. Proszę, BŁAGAM, nie uśmiercaj uzdrowicieli. Oni, w pewien sposób, okazują ci miłosierdzie.

4\. Nigdy nie my mojej dobroci i wspaniałomyślności ze słabością.

5\. Proszę, daj każdemu, kto uleczy twoje rany, dar odpowiedni do udzielonej pomocy; wino to dobry podarek. Bardzo dobry podarek.

6\. Kiedy spychają cię i okazuje się, że plecami dotykasz ściany... Tarcza jest twoją najlepszą obroną.  
a) 100 w Bloku jest twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, nawet jeśli wolisz łuki, walkę broną jednoręczną, czy nawet, ha ha, Dwu-Ręczną, o ile rozumiesz mój przytyk~

7\. Nieistotnym jest, co inni mówią; chroń wszystkich swoich ,jak tylko potrafisz.

8\. Nie bój się od czasu do czasu dawać Daru Miłosierdzia. To sprawia, że Nirn, a przynajmniej Nirn tego, który to czyta, staje się piękniejszym miejscem!


	8. Talos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talos, bóg-heros Dobrych Rządów i Wojny.

****

**Talos**

1\. ... Ludzie. Proszę. Wiem, że jestem Bogiem Wojny, no ale... Cholera, Gromowładni, nie musicie rezygnować z życia tylko po to, by nosić mój naszyjnik czy modlić się w mej świątyni!

2\. Nie ważne jak... dziwny... może się wydawać wasz władca, powinniście go szanować tak długo, jak długo podczas swoich rządów potrafi utrzymać pokój i czyni swoich poddanych szczęśliwymi.

3\. Altmerowie są cholernie zajebiści, ale... Pierdolić Thalmor. To tyle.

4\. Kiedy tylko wsadzą ci na głowie koronę zrozumiesz, jak bardzo może być ciężka.

5\. Choć to fajne uczucie, wpadać z toporem bojowym i przejmować majątek, to jednak postaraj się znaleźć inny sposób, by NIE wyjść na kutasa przy swoich przyszłych poddanych.

6\. Jeśli władca albo gubernator uzyskał swój tytuł poprzez obalenie uprzedniego zarządcy przy użyciu podstępu, to lud ma moje pełne błogosławieństwo na banicję tego człowieka i wybranie nowego władcy. Acha. Zwłaszcza jeśli poprzedni władca również był dupkiem!

7\. Dobrym sposobem na wypowiedzenie komuś wojny jest ubranie się w najlepszą zbroję, podejście do osoby, z którą chcesz zacząć walkę... i powiedzenie, że jesteś lepszym władcą, niż ten kiedykolwiek będzie. Bez wchodzenie i zagadania go na śmierć, bez fantazyjnej broni, nie w biały dzień, bez wtargnięcia i wyzwania do walki (no, chyba że wiesz, że wygrasz walkę), i na pewno bez nadużycia daru Kynareth.

8\. Jeśli właśnie zostałeś wybrany na władcę... Nie zachowuj się jak kutas. To tyle.

9\. Nigdy nie bądź szybki do wyśmiewania się z młodego albo nowo koronowanego władcy (albo Boskiej~). Dzieciak może cię jeszcze zaskoczyć.


	9. Zenithar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przykazania Zenithara, Boga Pracy, Handlu i Komunikacji.

****

Zenithar

1\. NIGDY nie wystawiaj innych do wiatru, nie ważne, jak bardzo są głupi.

2\. Jeżeli zdarzy ci się znaleźć w opresji (oj, nie zrymowałem), zawsze możesz wynegocjować sobie wolność!

3\. ... Nie, nie ważne, jak zajebiście wygląda dana rzecz, NIE opróżniaj dla niej swojej sakiewki.

4\. NIE wychodź z domu w Czarny Piątek. Wracając do _mojego_ wywodu, oferty te są nic nie warte.

5\. SZANUJ ludzi z branży handlu detalicznego i gastronomicznego. Potrafią oni poradzić sobie z większością usłyszanych bzdur.

6\. Nawet, jeśli rzeczy wyglądają nieciekawie i odczuwasz chęć przywalenia osobie stojącej obok, _powstrzymaj się_ i rozmawiaj!

7\. Wojna? Co z niej dobrego? Absolutnie nic!

8\. Jeśli rzeczy wyglądają na bardzo drobie albo bardzo tanie, a ty wiesz, że cena jest niesprawiedliwa... bądź bardzo, bardzo _przekonujący_ , kiedy będziesz je sprzedawał.

9\. Klient nie zawsze ma rację.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x. _Wojna?..._ \- myślę, że to nawiązanie do piosenki Edwina Starra - War.


	10. Azura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niespisane przykazania Azury, Daedrycznej Bogini Zmierzchu i Świtu.

**Azura**

1\. Nigdy nie krytykuj czy kwestionuj moich przykazań. Ci, którzy się tego dopuszczą... Bądźcie wdzięczni, że nie oślepiam was przy każdym wzejściu słońca.

2\. Postępuj zgodnie z czyjąś radą i "Czcij Słońce".

3\. Do tego, który zniszczył moją Gwiazdę... Kiedy cię znajdę, rozciągnę twoje ciało i użyję jako przykrycie dla mojego tronu.

4\. Przynajmniej POSTARAJ SIĘ być rannym ptaszkiem.

5\. Kiedy mówię, byś coś zrobił, zrób to.

6\. Jeśli przypadkiem jesteś Dunmerem, który popisał się brakiem uwagi na lekcjach zanikania, uważaj, gdzie stąpasz.


	11. Boethiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niespisane przykazania Boethiah, Daedrycznego Księcia Oszustów, Intryg i Perfidii.

**Boethiah**

1\. Uważaj, komu ufasz. Mogą spiskować przeciw tobie.

2\. Każdy, nawet najzagorzalszy pacyfista, _od czasu do czasu **uwielbia**_ zobaczyć dobrą krwawą jatkę. Wiem, że uwielbia.

3\. Bez względu na to, co mówią, **nikt** nie jest, nie był, ani nie będzie "dobrym władcą". Takich najlepiej całkowicie unicestwić.

4\. Władza jest niczym. Nigdy nie pozwól, by tobą zawładnęła.

5\. Nigdy nie zapomnij, by od czasu do czasu trochę podsycić bezsensowną przemoc po to, by życie było bardziej... interesujące~.

6\. Raz w roku staraj się przywrócić gladiatorów, śmiertelne starcia i koloseum. To dość popularne rozrywki, choć ludzie mają ... "moralne zahamowania" względem takiej zabawy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Od tłumacza] Nie jestem ekspertem w odmianie nazw TES, więc można śmiało słać podpowiedzi.


End file.
